No es ser Romeo y Julieta
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Treize esta cansado de la vida: Primero su padre muere, luego su familia lo pierde todo, seguidamente su gestor y él tienen que vivir de acuerdo a los caprichos de Trowa Barton, el hombre que les arrebato todo. simplemente llego a un punto en donde se cansó, así que, tomando la justicia en sus manos, decide vengarce, no importa si un inocente es la presa.
1. Chapter 1

NO SOMOS ROMEO NI JULIETA.

Esta es una historia donde Heero Yui es un Doncel. Estoy cansada de leer fics donde el es el salvador estoico o un maldito. Aunque me gusten. Treize es un vengativo por amor. Duo esta muerto. Trowa un abusador sin remedio, aunque aun no lo tengo muy claro. Relena una maldita perra. Tambien aparecen personajes de Gundam 00. Y ni se si Quatre aparecerá.

Heero sintió a Duo morirse frente a sus ojos. Languidecer en esa cama que compartieron por casi quince años, a causa de un veneno que ninguno supo que era puesto en su comida.

Y sus verdugos, lo miraban con una inagotable pena que rayaba en lo burdo y ofensivo, aún más; ya que ellos eran sus amigos; los mejores amigos de ambos. Que sumándole a su dolor, los traicionaron por riquezas y grandezas. Ahora que lo sabía era tarde para hacer algo.

-Heero, por favor, levántate ya. Estoy segura que a tu hijo le hace falta el hombro de su Ada para llorar. - Relena nunca tuvo compasión por nadie, no vendría a tenerla con él precisamente ahora. - Trowa te acompañara a dar la orden para hacer los trámites correspondientes. Ya sabes. El que esté muerto no significa que puedas enterrarlo o cremarlo luego luego.

-conozco las reglas jurídicas, Relena. Por más absurdas e hinco respondientes, e ineficaces que sean para satisfacer las necesidades humanas del momento. - le respondió con odio. Con tanto rencor que Relena se dejó intimidar. - te has quedado con la compañía. He caído en esa trampa absurda.

-será tan absurda como tú quieras verla, pero fue eficaz. Algo que en mucho tiempo no te habías puesto a pensar. Confiaste demasiado en mi - inflo su pecho orgullosa - mi actuación de buena amiga no dejo huecos en mi plan. - Trowa asintió a las palabras de su esposa. Claro que Lena era una maestra para la actuación. - pero en fin. ¿Cómo piensas pagarme?

-sabes que no tengo dinero. Sabes que me has dejado en la calle - le devolvió con calma en la voz. No debía permitirse que el miedo que sentía se notará. Su hijo apenas tenía catorce años y él una orden de arresto. ¡Demonios! Relena jugo bien sus cartas para quitarle la empresa de su abuelo. ¡Tantos años de duro esfuerzo!

-te propongo un trato Heero

-¿uno como el responsable de quitarme la empresa? - no gracias pensó y eso debió de ser muy obvio para Relena, pues se aclaró la garganta. Listo para escuchar lo que fuera que se le ocurriera a esa arpía, Heero agacho la cabeza. Tendría que ajustarse a la piedad de ella. Una cosa que nunca estuvo en su vocabulario.

-seré yo el que ponga las condiciones - dijo Trowa. Relena salió semi ofendida del cuarto. No quería escuchar nada de lo que su marido estaba por decir. Heero continuo quieto en la silla al lado del cuerpo laxo de Duo. Pese a que su matrimonio fue arreglado. Se llevaron muy bien. Realmente fueron grandes amigos, grandes amores. De esos recuerdos dulces que viven para verse en un ocaso. - he arreglado un trato personal con Relena

-me sorprende que incluso ustedes se manejen por esos conductos. Son tan frívolos - se asqueo - pero supongo que mejor pareja no podrán encontrar. Son tal para cual.

-tenlo por seguro. Relena no es muy agradable en el día a día, sin importar esa buena cara que le ponga al mundo. Tiene un carácter demasiado...explosivo y retorcido. Pero yo tengo otro poco de lo último por poder vivir con ella.

-si. Ya me lo has dejado claro. Dime cuales fueron las condiciones a las que me tengo que sujetar. Pero aguarda - le corto toda intención de hablar - Treize no se verá involucrado en lo que sea que estén pensando. De ser ese el caso, lo siento mucho, prefiero estar en prisión y que mi hijo sea mandado lejos del país. Preferentemente con un primo lejano

-¿aun tienes familia? - Heero asintió. No temía dar esa clase de información

-es lejano. No creo siquiera que sepa que estamos emparentados. Me arriesgo a decir que no sabe de nuestra existencia. Pero es mayor, podrá hacerse cargo de Treize.

-tienes mucha confianza

-somos familia. Sangre llama a la sangre. Aunque no lo queramos, somos leales con nosotros mismos.

-¿lo dices por experiencia?

-claro Trowa. - le aseguro. Por unos instantes, Trowa se permitió ver a través de esa cara inexpresiva, encontrando un trasfondo doloroso en las palabras. ¿a Heero le dolía ser leal? Quizá Heero fuera capaz de ser fiel a quien lo asesinaba lentamente. Ese recién descubrimiento, fue delicioso. ¡quién diría que Heero Yui, podría ser una víctima de maltrato familiar! - Ahora dime lo que quieren a cambio. Cosa innecesaria, ya tienen todo lo que querían. - Trowa asintió.

-vivirán en un departamento que está a mi nombre. Treize seguirá yendo a la escuela en la que está. La pagaremos nosotros. - Heero bufo. No era conciencia lo que provocaba que esos dos hicieran algo como aquello. A su vista y entendimiento, solo querrían humillarlo más. - tu tendrás que trabajar para ganarte tu comida. Te aviso de una vez que no podrás emplearte en nada que tenga que ver con empresas grandes y de tu especialidad. - en pocas palabras, no deseaban que se destacara.

-como digas - apretó sus puños. ¡como quería que Duo se levantara de esa cama y lo besara en los labios diciéndole que se arrugaría pronto por enojarse tanto! Esa era la manera en como lo animaba

Estaba tan ensimismado en su mundo de recuerdos que no sintió a Trowa abalanzársele encima. Sino ya hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¡No tenía respeto! Duo estaba muerto enfrente de ellos, y él lo forzaba en un beso. Forzaba a su cuerpo a sentir un toque que lo quemaba por el asco. Era un enfermo por profanar de esa manera el luto de otro ser viviente.

Trato de quitárselo de encima. De hacer algo importante para que Trowa se rindiera. Pero sus eternos intentos por zafarse sólo avivaban esos agarres que le laceraban la piel. La silla cayó al piso con un estruendoso ruido. Y sitio miedo de que Treize subiera a ver qué es lo que pasaba.

No quería que su hijo viera una escena tan bizarra y chocante ahora. Treize acababa de salir del cuarto tras las últimas palabras dedicadas de su padre. Tenía que llevarse ese día como un recuerdo agridulce, no satírico. No podía permitirlo. Así que tras toda su voluntad, tras su orgullo, se estuvo quieto. No correspondía a nada de lo que Trowa le hacía, pero no lo evitaba más.

Trowa lo beso por largo rato. Y sonrió satisfecho al saber que Heero acepto su trato.

-no se toca a Treize. - le concedió. Ladeo una sonrisa. Para Heero, ver a Trowa tan feliz, fue peor que un mal augurio - Pero tú eres mío a cambio de que Lena no haga correr la orden de aprensión. Hemos dejado dicho que trataríamos de llegar a un acuerdo, por los viejos tiempos...por la amistad que aun demostramos.

-me dan asco. Ustedes son lo que faltaron a esa amistad y a los ojos del mundo, somos nosotros los que hemos traicionado. Que irónica resulta la vida.

-si, es una porquería. Pero me encanta que sea así. Pues de ninguna otra manera podría tener al señor de los hielos, calentando mi lecho.

SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS

Treize era todo un hombre de veinte años. A sus ojos nunca se ocultaron los malos tratos a los que Relena o Trowa le infringían su Ada. Y ni Heero se molestó en ocultarlo. Sencillamente él pensaba que lo mejor era que Treize conociera la situación real para que no pudieran abordarlo de ninguna manera.

Treize llevaba en sus venas altos conceptos de virtudes que ahora eran precariamente tenidas en cuenta en las mentes jóvenes. Era respetuoso de las altas tradiciones que elevaban a los buenos modales y las estrategias de todo buen estratega de la aristocracia. Era un príncipe en pleno siglo moderno. Un conquistador nato aun sin pretenderlo. Un caballero que atendía a las mujeres y Donceles, con mayor razón y frecuencia a los Donceles, como si estuviera tratando a su propio padre.

Por ello es que muchos deseaban tener a Treize como pareja.

-hoy conocí en la universidad al hijo de esos dos - dijo con todo el tono controlado que le permitía mantener su voz al curar las heridas de Heero. - nunca me dijiste que tenían a un Doncel. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que tenían un hijo

-Wu Fei - le contesto - es menor que tú. Debe de estar precioso. No lo he visto desde que tenía ocho años - trato de resolverle todas sus dudas de manera rápida y concisa. Tradición familiar solía bufar Treize. - Relena lo mando lejos casi toda su vida a distintos internados. Es un Doncel sumamente educado, me arriesgo a decir. Y te recuerdo, que sí; conociste a Wu Fei. No sé la razón de que lo olvidaras.

-cierto. Demuestra una educación exquisita. hasta puede despreciar a los profesores más encimosos con una elegancia que te incomoda. -Heero alzo una ceja muy interesado - es que cuando regresas en ti es porque ya has babeado tu camisa

-algo tenía que sacar de su madre.

-es distinguido y muy...interesante

-Treize, si piensas que acercándote y dañando a su hijo, herirás a Trowa, estas en lo cierto - se puso la bata negra de seda que llevaba tantos años con el - pero ¿quieres una venganza obtenida de quebrantar tus conceptos? - eso hizo pensar profundamente a Treize - muchas veces por esos mismos ideales, te pelaste con compañeros. No te gustaba que abusaran en ninguna forma a los Donceles. Un gesto de amor muy claro hacia mí.

-pá

-en serio, hijo. Me preocupa que pienses así. Te apoye en todos esos altercados, porque me encandilaba tu lealtad hacia mí. Pero el que te conviertas justo en lo que detestas, es demasiado por una venganza.

-padre mío, es sólo que no quiero que

-Treize, estas confundiéndote. Ni siquiera debes de pensar en este tipo de cosas. Tu estas en la universidad para poder tener una profesión que te lleve lejos de mis brazos. - esa realidad volvió a hacer doler el corazón de Treize. Él no se quería alejar de su Ada. Pese a que este se lo ordenara. Heero sabía que sólo así, su hijo estaría lejos del caos que Relena forjaba en los alrededores. - lo que me suceda no debe de afectarte.

-es más fácil ordenarlo que cumplirlo.

-no me taches de insensible - le devolvió - ahora retírate y vete tranquilo. Hoy no vendrá Trowa. Creo que tienen una reunión urgente con unos accionistas de una corporación nueva. Una que espero los hagan añicos.

-entonces hay si es justo ¿no? - Heero no entendió. Y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. Le dolía un poco por lo tosco que Trowa fue en la noche. Una simple pastillita no le aliviaría - tu puedes disfrutar de la destrucción de décadas de trabajo familiar, pero yo no pedo disfrutar de la hiel que se desprenderá de la boca de ese miserable al saber que se ha deshonrado a su hijito.

-no es justo, sino diferente, Treize. Ya no quiero seguir ablando de eso - le medio grito. Treize se sintió perdido, nunca su Ada le había alzado la voz. Y ahora lo hacía por Trowa Barton...no, lo hacia por Wu Fei Barton Darlían - la empresa que tu bisabuelo construyo, es sólo eso: años de planes y desvelos, de esfuerzos...que ya no son míos porque me fueron robados, junto con la vida de tu padre. Pero ese niño es un humano. Puedo gozar de la destrucción del legado familiar porque no es más que recuerdos que luego yo puedo alzar. Pero la vida de Wu Fei, nadie la puede sustituir ni arreglar.

-Trowa te ha marchitado, Ada. - Heero no lo pudo negar. Cierto. Pero su hijo aun podía ser diferente de lo que él era - no importa si mi padre tuvo un matrimonio arreglado contigo, lo amabas. Se amaban. Él te amo, yo lo sé. Eso me basta. Eso te basta - Heero asintió - y eso no le importo a ese maldito matrimonio que se hicieron pasar por los buenos amigos preocupados. Son unos carroñeros. No me exijas respeto para el único Doncel de su familia, cuando no lo tienen por el único Doncel de mi familia.

-diga lo que diga es en vano, ¿no?.

-encontrare una manera menos humillante para ti, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte,

-y con eso me conformo, hijo. - no le quedo más que aceptar. - tendrás muchas buenas ideas. De eso seguro. Treize eres mi orgullo. También el de Duo. Y estoy seguro que Duo te apoyaría, sin importar que tu plan, en el que gastarás tiempo y alma, sea malvado...sea cruel; lo haría, porque has prometido que no jugaras con ningún sentimiento, con ningún inocente. - le recordó.

-ahora si me voy. Tengo la clase de historia entrando. Y no quiero llegar tarde. La profesora no sólo es una gritona, sino que también es una amargada.

Heero, cansado por todo eso, se acostó en su cama. No tenía dinero. Ni un quinto para comprarse algo extra que fuera bonito. Atrás quedaron los días en los que se permitía los gorritos o sombreros más costosos. O la ropa más fresca de algodón o nilo. Era memorias pasadas que lo azuzaban cuando tenía que conformarse con que Treize tuviera que ponerse. a veces le rogaba a Trowa por unas prestaciones extras en los gastos. Y eso sólo sucedía durante los cumpleaños de su hijo.

Relena no le permitía trabajar a Treize. Parte de la cláusula. Si ellos pagaban la escuela, Treize no necesitaba trabajar para ganar dinero. Heero podía perfectamente mantenerse con el miserable sueldo que ganaba como secretario de un bufete de abogados.

Como quería que Duo lo abrazara. Que fueran las manos cariñosas de Duo quien lo recorrieran en las noches y no Trowa quien sólo lo marcaba haciéndole daño.

Pese a que su matrimonio fuese arreglado, fueron felices. Fueron realmente felices.

El campus escolar se abrió paso, dándole a Treize la bienvenida con el silencio de la habitualidad de los pasillos cuando la mayoría de clases ya habían comenzado. Tuvo que apurar el paso para encontrar su aula. No resultaba ser tan tarde. O en realidad no consideraba retraso el que los veinte minutos se marcaran en su reloj. Ese diminuto tiempo perdido, podría recuperarlo con tremenda facilidad.

\- siento tanto la demora - Treize ni se molestó por tocar la puerta del aula de clases . Sencillamente se pasó con confianza. - tenía unos asuntos familiares que resolver - y no mentía. Siempre que Trowa terminaba con su Ada, tenía que ir a recogerlo del piso. El sólo recordarlo le hizo hervir la sangre.

-no se preocupe a todos nos pasa alguna vez

-es raro escucharla tan comprensiva - le contesto sin levantar la vista. Estaba sacando el libro del montón que traía en la mano y ajustando el lapicero que usaría durante los apuntes. El resto de la clase se rió. - su voz se escucha diferente ¿está enferma? Si es así, procure hacerlo más a menudo, le suaviza mucho la voz

-lo tomare en cuenta - ahora si Treize levanto su vista. Esa no era su profesora. El rubor se le subió al rostro. Pero...él era igual a la demonio que tenían para que les diera cátedra. - es curioso. Es la primera vez que alguien encuentra desagradable la voz de mi hermana

-¿quién?

-cierto. Me volveré a presentar. Esto es para quién llego tarde - Treize volvió a apenarse. Y los demás lo encontraban fascinante. Nunca antes alguien había dejado sin palabras al galante y sarcástico Treize - seré su profesor de historia este parcial, o parte de él. Todo depende de si la profesora mejora de su enfermedad. Ha acertado joven Maxwell - Treize se sitio morir por tercera vez en menos de una hora - Mia esta grave por una faringitis o amigdalitis aguda. O algo así. Así que la sustituiré. Soy Mio Johannes, su peor pesadilla en los exámenes. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué si había preguntas? Treize tenía una lista a la que satisfacerla a la brevedad era prioridad. Una vez ya recuperándose del fuerte golpe que fue el encontrar a un Doncel dándole la aburrida clase de historia en vez de la histérica y mala leche de la mujer, fue excitante; cambiaria de prioridades en el día.

Y es que esa belleza delgada pero altiva, con cierto aire de autosuficiencia y amabilidad que se cargaba en su piel blanca y cortito cabello negro con un flequillo picándole los ojos violetas (de seguro lentillas) pues Mia los tenia grises. Era... Que Treize comenzaba a creer en el amor a primera vista. Y si no era eso. Amenos atracción sentía.

Los alumnos comenzaron ha hacer preguntas sin parar. Por lo que se llevaron una hora incomodando a Mio.

Pero Treize ya sabía que era soltero, que era gemelo de Mia, por lo tanto tenia 25 años. No importaba que fuera un poquitin mayor. Que residía dentro de la ciudad. Que su color favorito era el negro. Que tenía un cuervo por mascota. Que amaba las alturas. Que odiaba nadar. Que ser maestro no era su situación favorita. Que apetecía de buenos libros junto a una copa en la terraza de su apartamento. Y para mayor incomodidad, sabía que su antigua pareja era un hombre llamado Lockon Stratos, un accionista en una creciente micro empresa por aquellos ayeres.

-para terminar profesor - Mio ya no sabía como escapar de esas preguntas. No consideraba aunque fuera pertinente sacar su carta maestra. Él se cargaba un peor humor que el de Mia, pero lo ocultaba en su careta sonriente. Ya luego se desquitaría. No había duda; un examen sorpresa sonaba tentador - ¿le parezco atractivo?

-Eso ya raya en el acoso sexual, Solo - le advirtió Treize, y como si sintiera el peligro, Solo se calló y se sentó. No era bueno llevarle la contra al líder del grupo - No podemos hacer eso con un profesor. Al menos ten la decencia de encararlo fuera del salón de clases. Si es que el profesor Tieria Arde no lo encuentra para suspensión

-Tenemos unos veinte minutos - Dijo Mio. no sabía porque Mia le decía que Treize Maxwell era un pedante y terrorífico hombre, que apreciaba no tener por más de ocho horas a la semana. Le era tentador llevarlo al abismo del risco para saber si ponía resistencia antes de saltar o si saltaría manso como una oveja. A Mio se le figuraba un adorable ratón para jugar. Y le pareció que su hermana le tenía cierto aprecio al chiquillo - Examen sorpresa.

Todos hicieron un sonidito agónico. Eso hizo que una sonrisa satisfactoria bailotear en los labios de Mio, una que Treize alcanzo a detectar. Solo pudo sentir empatía por esa muestra de poder y venganza que desplegaba justo ahora. Tal como s e esperaba de un profesor en sus cabales.

Cuando Mio les paso la hoja del examen, Treize solo pudo parpadear desconcertado. nada de lo que se podía leer era coherente.

" _que era lo que se subia y a anteponía en el gondronimo satisfasial, del humero y glandula sacrobascular_."

¡¿Qué era aquello?! ¡Por cristo! ¡Que ellos estaban en Historia y no en Biología! Otros más osados si empezaron a reclamar, pero lo hicieron sólo un momento. Pues comenzaron a exhalar gemidos agónicos de desesperación, y Mio los veía y escuchaba desde el escritorio.

Mio apenas y podía contenerse de la risa. Incluso unos intentaban copiar las "respuestas" del examen y apenas intercambiaban algún comentario, Mio los mandaba a callar. Amenazándolos con un cero en el semestre. Mio quiso reír con más ganas cuando escucho decir que ni Mia los hacia sufrir así. Por lo que se sentó fingiendo indiferencia y cubriéndose la boca despistadamente con su mano, tendría que fingir que se moría de sueño. Sólo así encontraba la manera de fingir sus lagrimillas de alegría.

-"eso es porque Mia los aprecia, tarados" - pensó Mio, respondiéndoles a la mayoría en secreto-. Miro el reloj y dejo su libro. Utilizo una copia de su dichoso examen y dio por terminado el tiempo. Unos aún trataban de hacer trampa e intentaban completar sus respuestas - lápiz abajo. Bien muchachos. Respuesta número uno: ¿quién la tiene? Nadie se anima - fingió tristeza - ¿qué tal Maxwell?

- _el vaio hintrahistroial del centenio pasarrimotial cuyo matris es desvenio_ \- a pesar de que la repuesta parecía ni existir, Treize la leyó seguro de ella. Y es que la pregunta decía ¿ _qué es lo que sigue del estado: cata tónico fregutymulinar desiop paquintuños de la leyera marroquí_? Le sonaba a que era una maldita ley de los marroquí. O una historia de los marroquí. Esos tecnicismos nunca los había escuchado ni nombrar por accidente. Ni en historia o Leyes.

-bien. Ponte palomita Maxwell, sabes leer. Un lujo que ahora ya los universitarios no gozan en su mayoría - todos los alumnos quisieron golpearse las frentes al comprender lo que el profesor les hizo -este examen no existe en sí. Es solo un test para saber si saben leer. Pásenme sus hojas. Los calificare aun así. Llevaré las notas a su maestro de gramática. Y entonces recen por sus almas. Les dije, soy su terror en los exámenes.

Treize se pensó mejor el enamorarse de una bestia disfrazada de Ángel como lo era Mio. Pobre del hombre que se casara con él. No podía imaginar que existiera alguien que pudiera vivir bajo el mismo techo sin matarse.

Treize salió casi escapando del salón. No quería estar más tiempo del debido. Era tan injusto que tuvieran que retrasarse para tomar la comida en la única hora libre que les quedaba. Fue cuando diviso a Wu Fei. Cierto, se obligó a recordar. Tenía que seducir a ese Doncel y luego matarlo, o herirlo. Claro que herirlo. Jamás sería un asesino aunque la idea le era demasiado tentadora.

-¿cansado? - le asalto atrás de él antes de que tomara una enorme galleta de trigo. Wu Fei solo asintió suspirando. Le dolían un montón los hombros como para estirarse.

-me toco un profesor nuevo. Remplaza a Johannes

-su hermano, lo sé. Me ha tocado estar con el hasta hace cinco minutos.

-es una bestia

-es bueno. Ya no hay profesores que se preocupen por que los alumnos aprendan. Es hasta irónico y cómico

-cierto.

¿era justo cobrarse con Wu Fei lo que Trowa le hacía a su padre? Nunca debió de hablar con Heero, siempre lo hacía recapacitar.

-mamá está feliz. Ha logrado que la empresa cierre un trato que le dejara grandes ganancias - en definitiva lo haría - dijo que Lockon Stratos fue un duro rival

¿De dónde había escuchado ya el nombre?


	2. Ya no sé ni lo que hago

CAPITULO 2: YA NO SE NI LO QUE HAGO

Muchos estarían desanimados al ver las notas que tenían en sus currículos ya manchados por ese maestro tan desagradablemente arisco pero sexy. Hasta Relena estaba presente en una junta acordada entre los padres de familia a escondidas de sus hijos y de cara al rector para saber la razón de que los genios de sus hijitos reprobaran.

Mio mientras tanto, el asunto lo tomaba con la seriedad con la que solía tratar al ver una caricatura para niños de dos años. Incluso tenia los audífonos monstruosamente visibles, en una muestra por demás desafiante y grosera. Tarareaba la canción y movía su cabeza a buen ritmo. El pedagogo que era el director y que trataba de defenderlo, tuvo bien claro que a Mio lo habían dejado gatear, pues se notaba que coordinaba bien. Una observación por demás fuera de lugar.

-espero que cuando veas mi cara, el remordimiento te llegue. Espero que te vayas al infierno al ver mi cara. - siguió cantando Mio y Relena sintió el impulso de volarle los dientes con una bofetada guardada fuertemente en la bolsa del saco rojo que usaba - espero que sus hijos sepan que me quieren linchar a sus espaldas. - se dignó Mio a decirle a nadie en especial, una cosa por demás lógica.

-ellos no nos han pedido nada en especial. si lo que insinúa es que fue a pedido de ellos - rugió Relena

-creo que no me escucho - Mio se bajó un poco la bocina de buena circunferencia decorada con unas enormes alas de mariposa color azul eléctrico - o no me entendió. Dije...¿que si sus hijos saben que por ustedes los pondré a realizar un verdadero examen?

-eso es una amenaza - Dijo contenta Relena - rector, siento que debemos quitarle el puesto al profesor Johannes, queda claro que no sabe ejercer

-no se hacerlo porque no es mi profesión - ladeo una sonrisa - mi cedula me alaba como médico forense, hasta conocedor de arte...no un pedagogo. Esa es la maestría de mi gemela.

-¡tiene dando clase a un incompetente!

-a ningún incompetente señora Barton - se defendido. El rector no sabio si parar esa pelea. Momentáneamente los demás padres esperaban su tiempo para reclamarle a Mio su pobreza en la enseñanza. Y mientras tanto, afuera podían escuchar los murmullos aterrados de los estudiantes que pedían a sus mamis salir. - se lo que hago. Se lo que es bueno para los individuos. Los lanzo al mar calmo y profundo para que aprendan a nadar o se ahoguen.

-hace que se desilusionen

-prefiero que cambien de carrera a tiempo en vez de desperdiciar su vida. Maxwell y otros alumnos lo entiendes muy bien. Hasta su hijo. Ese precioso Doncel me ha hecho esplendidos regalos

\- Wu Fei no soborna a nadie

-estoy alabando a su hijo, no comparándolo con usted señora - Treize que estaba atrás de una ventana sonrió. Cierto, Wu Fei no era parecido a su madre. Es más. En la dinastía de esos desgraciados, lo único que valía la pena rescatar era: a Wu Fei. - quiero decir que me regala su atención, me regala su compromiso con mis lecciones...me llega a poner en pequeños aprietos durante buenos debates. Comprende mi filosofía.

-una barbarica, Johannes.

-detalles - dijo restándole importancia

Relena estaba tan metida en la discusión que no sintió a la puerta abrirse y ver a los dos hombres que por ella pasaron. Treize se asombró y quiso ir al lado de su Ada, pero una seña de parte de Heero, lo obligo a desistir y aun mas, a obligarlo a quedarse callado sin importar lo que pudiera suceder.

Wu Fei que estaba rojo por el reconocimiento de su profesor, mostró la misma sorpresa que Treize al ver a su padre acompañando al señor Yui. Ciertamente no sabía si debía de entristecerse por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su madre o envidioso por que el Ada de su compañero era rectado. Si porque solo se sentó en una butaca desocupada y se dispuso a escuchar la perorata de Relena.

Hasta el profesor Mio ya trataba de ignorar a la susodicha abogada.

-Lena detente ya. Estas haciendo un circo de esta oficina tan respetable - la tranquila y severa voz de Trowa obligo a su esposa a tratar de recuperar un poco el aire perdido. Pero se puso aún más furiosa al ver que Mio seguía con los audífonos y en esta ocasión bien puestos - está haciendo lo posible por opacar tu voz, querida, cualquiera lo haría.

-este no puede ser maestro de esta honorable universidad

-Relena deja de avergonzarme. Wu Fei me marco diciéndome lo que estabas haciendo - Relena giro a ver a Heero, recayendo por primera vez en su presencia. Si llegaron juntos, eso quería decir que Trowa estaba violando a ese Doncel que trataba de ocultar su ligero malestar. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Heero respiraba un tanto más rápido y tenía fiebre cuando le tocaba soportar las consecuencias violentas de su esposo y era justamente lo que Heero padecía. - fue así que Heero también se entero

-claro. ¿Estaban juntos, no?

-no veo razón para que preguntes lo obvio, Lena - dijo Heero. Treize empuño sus manos y controlo apenas su carácter - profesor Johannes, soy Heero Maxwell. Es una lástima conocer en estas circunstancias al favorito de mi hijo.

-Treize Maxwell - susurro Mio - ese hombrecito con las hormonas alteradas y en constante revolución y buen cerebro, es sin duda obra de una buena persona. Sin duda hijo de Heero Yui - dijo remarcando el nombre de soltero de Heero, el Doncel asintió un tanto incomodo pero halagado, aun asombrado porque se conociera su nombre - Trowa Barton ¿me equivoco?

-no - le contestó Trowa besándole el dorso de la mano.

-pues bien - Mio apago su reproductor. Por fin tenia a quienes honrar con su presencia y respeto. Que le llamarán narciso si desearan, pero tenía en alta estima su sola palabra. No vendría a considerar ahora mismo que remplazaba a su hermana, hablar con quienes no lo merecían - mi lema señores es: "aprende a nadar o ahógate." Lo que yo hago son pruebas inofensivas. No están en la situación del mar embravecido de la vida, en donde estarán en una independencia al cien, en donde padecerán hambre de fallar. Aquí todavía algunos, pueden ir a cobijarse bajo el ala familiar y atragantarse de calorías y ver películas, para reconfortarse.

-lo que quiere es comprensible - dijo Trowa - tiene mi permiso de hacer lo que crea conveniente. Mia y yo tuvimos esta misma conversación, hace ya algún buen tiempo.

-Trowa -llamó lastimera Relena, jalándole ligeramente el brazo a su esposo.

-Lena no te metas. Wu Fei es mi hijo. Y decido lo que mejor le va.

-también es mi hijo - el mencionado se sintió ultrajado por eso. ¿Desde cuándo era hijo de esa mujer? Nunca le demostró más que caras escuelas y perspectivas altísimas que lo hacían sentir mareado y enfermo - y no apruebo a Johannes

-¿contradecirás a tu esposo justo aquí Lena? - Heero le llamo a la razón y Treize se sintió aun peor de saber que su Ada trataría de cuidar la imagen de esa...traidora - tu hijo te está viendo - se equivocó...le estaba diciendo que Wu Fei tenía su protección. Heero le decía que Wu Fei le interesaba. ¿Por qué le hacía eso su Ada? - creo que entiendo la manera de ver las cosas que tiene Johannes. Es la misma filosofía que tu Relena me obligaste a jugar sin ser consiente - y a pesar de que el resto de padres de familia no entendieran a que se refería, tuvieron la decencia de quedarse callados, o ir con sus vástagos para reprenderlos. - esto es ridículo.- dijo - Treize

-¿si?

-¿reprobaste con el profesor Johannes?

-apenas logre pasar - Heero logro detectar que el orgullo de su hijo estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Aceptar en voz alta que el estudiante más destacado de la universidad, apenas librara la materia era un duro golpe para los demás padres de familia. Todos sabían a quienes tenían como hijos. Y si Treize Maxwell, un dedicado estudiante reprobó ¿qué esperaban de sus hijos vagos y amantes de los video juegos? - pero, puedo decir que ha sido provechoso tenerlo como maestro. Me arriesgo a decir que ni Mia nos enseña tan bien

-estas llevando tus adulaciones demasiado lejos Treize - se enojó Mio - mi hermana los califica de la misma manera. Bien, no es cierto. ¿Alguna vez les ha dado sus exámenes? ¡Claro que no!

-es ¿Manuel, es eso cierto? - le pregunto una mamá a su hijo a través de la ventana

-ya te lo había dicho - la respuesta resonó en la oficina. Wu Fei no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, fue al lado de su madre, solo para evitar que peleara con su padre, quien ya la había alejado con un discreto empujón. Trowa detestaba que Relena tratara de ganarle colgándosele del brazo.

-después de que les aplica la prueba - Mio séllalo a la bolita de alumnos que estaban temblado afuera - toma una botella de Vodka. Se sienta en su terraza, abre un marcador púrpura y califica, solo coloca las palomitas. Lo hace porque "luce más bonito si solo tiene aciertos impresos" citó textualmente. - dijo - señor Yui, aquí entre...muchos - eso le pareció gracioso a Heero, pues ya nadie le llamaba con el apellido de soltero; y Trowa no lo tomo muy bien. Pues, hasta hace poco Heero le estaba suplicando un regalo para Treize; ahora ya no podría negárselo si es que Treize se lo merecía - su hijo es el único examen, que Mia no califica

-¿y eso? -se asombro

-dice que es una pérdida de tiempo. "Treize no piensa como el montón. Es un genio. Si me expone una idea con la que no concuerde, porque no va ha estar en el texto que les di, no me queda más que reprobarlo. Pero confió en que Treize me sorprenda en un debate en la escuela. Así lo califico. Así lo calificaras Mio." vuelvo a citar textualmente. Eres una maravillosa excepción Treize. - Heero se sintió orgulloso y Treize se sonrojo por esa veneración que su Ada le dio por momentos. Relena se sintió humillada y en su furia observo con desprecio a su propio hijo, por no ser tan deslumbrante como ese bastardo. Trowa solo consiguió murmurar un leve "concedido" para que Heero supiera que Treize tendría su regalo. No quedaba nada más que hacer. Trowa se enorgullecía por saber apreciar los buenos logros de quienes lo merecían. Sencillamente Treize era uno de esos - por el contrario del resto. Son unos flojos que solo sacan el acordeón si es que se les da la oportunidad. Si supieran razonar, sabrían contestar un examen. Pero ni eso.

-Wu Fei - el Doncel levanto la vista hacia el llamado de su padre - júrame que has leído todo el examen antes de contestarlo. Y que no te has confiado de este profesor - a Mio ni le importo que Barton lo tratara de manera tan despreciable, total: era un padre más y como todo padre en la oficina del Director: lo despreciaba.- júramelo

-cuanto papel pone en mi mano, Padre: lo reviso como si se tratara de un contrato de la empresa - admitió con la mejillas revoloteándole de un precioso rojo. Treize admitió que era lindo. Trowa sonrió.

-en una ocasión les di otra prueba - hablo Mio - trataba de ponerle su nombre a la hoja y leer con cuidado. Wu Fei fue el único que lo aprobó - ahora fue el turno de Relena de hinchar el pecho con orgullo - ni Treize lo hizo. Esa fue una decepción. Al final, justo en la indicación debajo de la pregunta 98, decía que le pusieran su nombre, empezando por los apellidos: y me la entregaran, de contestar cualquier otra cosa, reprobarían el examen

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver con historia! - grito otra madre - se está aprovechando del puesto de su hermana. La señorita Mia nunca hizo eso

-mi hermana calificaba de acuerdo a la actitud y basada en el comportamiento. Nadie pasaba sus exámenes pero a su vez nunca les enseñaba los resultados, solo les entregaba la calificación del parcial.

-es por eso que se sienten con la moral para reclamar - hablo tranquilo Trowa cruzado de brazos - es el derecho de los ignorantes. Ahora ya no se si quiera que Mia Johannes regrese a enseñar a mi hijo

-¡Trowa debes de estar bromeando! - medio grito Relena. Heero evito girar los ojos. Trowa nunca bromeaba. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir aquello? Relena no estaba pensando claramente. Wu Fei soltó un gemidito cuando las uñas de su madre se le encajaron en la piel por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mano. Barton iba a reclamarle esa violencia, pero Heero se le adelanto; sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Lena y la obligo a darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Relena lo dejo de inmediato, un tanto asustada. Se había atrevido a lastimar al hijo de Trowa. Sabía que no saldría bien librada

-no es nada - le dijo Heero a Wu Fei. Mio ladeo una sonrisa. Así que lo que le contó Lockon era cierto. Nunca hubiese imaginado que tener comunicación debes en cuando con su ex le podría traer beneficios - duele, lo sé. Créeme. Pero unas curitas y estarás como nuevo. Hijo - Treize se les acerco - esto ya es un circo nuevamente. Llévate a Wu Fei a la enfermería. Cuando salgan llévalo a su casa. Te estaré esperando en nuestro hogar.

-si padre

-fíjate bien en lo que haces Treize, confió en ti hijo - eso le dolió aún más. Su padre era demasiado sincero. - bueno. Por mi parte, digo esto ¿con lo que se nos ha explicado, seguirán exigiendo que Johannes pase a sus hijos sin merecerlo? Porque eso es lo que Mia ha estado haciendo

-se equivoca Yui - le corrigió Mio - mi hermana no hace eso. Simplemente nadie pasa el examen. Y esta vez nadie paso la prueba con la que yo los califiqué. Han reprobado por que no han sido capaces, esta vez. Quizás cuándo regrese Mia los pase, pero eso es porque ella es maestra. Yo no me tiento el corazón tan fácil.

Y con esas palabras, Treize condujo a Wu Fei a la enfermería. Su Ada tenía razón. Las heridas no eran de preocupación pese a lo escandalosas que eran. La enfermera le lavo con agua oxigenada y le paso una gasa con merteolate. A Treize se le hizo monísimo el gemidito que Wu Fei dejo salir. Era impresionante que las madres se hayan juntado de esa manera solo para no joderles las vacaciones a sus tesoritos. Solo por esta ocasión le parecía inadmisible el comportamiento con el que se pretendía seguir educando a esos seres humanos que tenía por compañeros.

En fin, él no podía ocuparse del mundo.

-qué vergüenza - dijo Wu Fei - mi madre ha encabezado esta rebelión. Incluso ha dado un espectáculo. Justo como dijo tu Ada. Debe de ser impresionante tenerlo como pá ¿no? - esa sonrisa y esa determinación fueron un golpe duro para Treize. ¿cómo se podía ser tan lindo siendo hijo de esos dos? - el señor Heero es tan diferente de madre. Es sobrio en toda situación

-aun cuando el dolor lo esté destazando, literalmente - le constata. Aprieta los puños. La ponzoña picotea su corazón. Quiere agarrar un bisturí y abrirle la piel al Doncel para que Trowa conozca su propio dolor al tener que suturar a Heero. Sí, porque a veces no podían ir al hospital. Y él tenía que hacerse cargo - pá siempre se a mantenido estoico ante todo

-se parece a padre - admite Wu Fei - aunque mi padre me sonríe cuando cree que no le veo porque se supone estoy dormido. ¿Tu Ada te besa la frente en las noches? O ¿no lo dejas por ser mayor ya? - ¡que curiosidad de Wu Fei! Era la primera vez que hablaban de este tipo de cosas

-Ada lo hace cuando estoy despierto - Treize lo abrazo. Si quería que su plan funcionara, debería de aprovechar estos momentos de debilidad que Wu Fei le daba. No podía permitirse flaquear por la admiración que Wu Fei le guardaba a Heero - lo hace cuando despierto. Me besa en los labios cuando se va a trabajar. Me besa las mejillas cuando algo me sale mal. Me besa en la frente cuando las preocupaciones nos abruman. Me abraza cuando piensa que algo me duele. Ada no me deja solo. No importa lo que deba de hacer

-Treize me das envidia - se sinceró y lo apretó tan fuerte como si el castaño fuera alguna clase de peluche - yo solo he tenido presiones por parte de mis padres. No dudo que me amen, claro que no soy un tonto para insultarlos así - pero eres un tonto por no ver las bestias que son, pensó Treize - pero no me vendría mal de vez en cuando me abrasen o me pregunten algo diferente a mis calificaciones, o al esposo que pueda escoger. Quisiera que me preguntaran sobre las cosas que me gustan. Aunque en algunas ocasiones, padre si lo hace. Las puedo contar con los dedos de la mano. Mamá no quiere saber nada sobre eso.

-a lo mejor lo saben - Treize trato de sonar comprensivo, justo lo que se suponía debía de hacer, se volvió a repetir. Hablar bien de Trowa y Relena, le partían la conciencia y el alma. - a lo mejor saben que es lo que te apasiona. Ya sabes cómo son los padres

-no, no lo sé. - y comenzó a llorar un poco. No era un llanto dramático como a los que Treize estaba a acostumbrado a aguantar con sus compañeros Donceles. Era un murmullo casi silencioso que le mojaba el estómago - me han criado pedagogos y nanas. Me han instruido maestras en distintos internados. Solo conozco lo que los padres esperan de uno, no lo que los padres entregan en su rato de ocio.

Y por primera vez, Treize sintió verdadera lástima por Wu Fei. Ese Doncel amaba a sus padres pero no sabía lo que eran los padres,. Siempre vio regalos costosos y cartas de felicitaciones. Abrazos y apretones de mano cuando terminaba algún curso: pero antes no. Comía de lo mejor, pero comía del sazón de un experto cuyo trabajo era mantenerlo feliz. Y aunque esa dedicación Wu Fei la veía bien, no lo llenaba con el constante deseo de ver a Relena prepararle algo.

Sería que ...el planteárselo apenas era admisible ¿ su Ada tendría razón? ¿Debía de cobrarse realmente con Wu Fei lo que les hacían? En todo caso. ¿Wu Fei no era una víctima más?

Treize continuo abrazándolo hasta que este se quedó dormido en la cama. La enfermera los miro raro durante un momento. Tratando de entender esa manera tan extraña de esos dos por intentar darse consuelo. Aunque no escucho todo lo dicho, se daba una idea. Ella sabía que no era fácil ser hijo de personas destacables en la sociedad.

Relena le soltó una bofetada a Heero, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Estaban en el apartamento de Yui. Tras terminar el asunto escolar, Trowa lo había subido a su auto, pues como llegaron se irían. Sin embargo, no contaron con que Relena los seguiría.

Heero trato de ser amable. Solo quería evitar algo innecesario, por eso se comportaba. De todas maneras: él les pertenecía. La invito a pasar a la sala. Trowa no hizo ningún ademán de querer detener lo que se le vendría encima a Heero. Cuando los tres estaban ya dentro, Barton tomo a su esposa por la cintura y la beso con violencia. Reclamándole así la bajeza en contra de Wu Fei. Lena chilloteo tratando inútilmente de zafarse, incluso, por un momento: muy breve; pensó que Heero debía de estar aterrado cada que Trowa se molestaba. Lena sentía las toscas manos hacer crujir a sus muñecas con la fuerza de una sola y la otra arañar sus pechos y cuello hasta llegar al abdomen, así repetidamente. Para luego solo amarrarla del cabello con fuerza para poder tumbarla al sofá, sin un tacón que salio volando por la fuerza imprimida sobre ella.

Heero calmado y observando ese despliegue de autoridad, paso de lado para ir por unos platos con pastel y unas tasitas de café. Cuando regreso, solo observo a Relena en el sillón tratando de acomodar la blusa en su lugar y ponerse el tacón. Dejo su carga en la mesa, antes de que Trowa lo jalara de la cintura y le robara un beso mucho más suave que encendió los celos de Relena.

¡Ella era la esposa! ¡a ella es a quién debía de tratar amablemente!¡no a ése! Gritó Relena en su mente. Observado con odio a Heero. Imaginándose tantas cosas malas.

Trowa se sentó entonces. Agarro su porción de tarta y la comió en silencio. Sabía que su hijo para esas horas ya estaría en casa y en cualquier momento Treize llegaría. Esperaría un momento más. Por el contrario Relena se levantó y golpeo a Heero, Barton siguió comiendo. No esperaba menos de Relena.

En el suelo, Heero se cuestionaba cuanta más humillación esos dos planeaban darle. Era inhumana la forma en la que se ensañaban. Agarro nuevamente valor de donde no tenia y trato de levantarse. Lena le dio una patada para que rodara por el limpio mosaico.

El golpe, sumado a los que Trowa le estaba dando hacia horas, fueron suficientes para sentir que algo se estaba rasgando en su interior. Gimió agarrándose el abdomen. Y sintió el daño en el recto dar señales de vida. ¡Estaba sangrando! Supuso que el golpe fue tan duro que no pudo contener el contenido de su cuerpo adentro.

-estabas de perra con mi marido - dijo Relena - has tragado tanto semen que continua escurriendo. De seguro que lo disfrutaste ¿no es verdad, He-chan? - Heero apretó los dientes. Odiaba que Relena le dijera así. Ya no eran amigos, no tenía porque volver a mancillar la forma en la que Duo lo llamaba. Trowa viendo que Relena iría para largo agarro la taza y el pastel destinados a ella, y comenzó a zampárselos - hyuc hyuc - se asqueó - pero estas hecho un asco He-chan. Hay que quitarte la ropa para que podamos limpiarte

-no sé qué pretendes Relena - y trato de volver a reincorporarse - pero déjame tranquilo. Este día ha sido pesado por sí solo. - arqueo una ceja - además no querrás desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo, cuando tienes a tu marido a solo unos metros

-por mi tárdense - dijo Trowa. Heero lo maldijo en voz alta, sorprendiéndolos: hacia mucho que Heero no mostraba ese espíritu de lucha - eres por el momento la mascota de mi esposa. Si te pasas de lista Lena, me la pagas. Aun no olvido lo de Wu Fei

Relena tomo los pantalones de Heero y se los jaloneo. Para lo que lo ocupaba, la ropa sobraba. Como supuso, Heero aún se mantenía dilatado y las huellas de las manos se tornaban moradas. Lo jalo hasta el baño y lo arrojo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, ella también estaría mojándose: el castigo era de Heero, no suyo: ella no tenía por que sufrir.

Lavo su cuerpo con fuerza. Restregándola, irritándola. Heero no deseaba demostrar nada. No alentaría a Lena a continuar torturándolo, pero cuando ensancho su entrada con una manguera y lleno su interior de agua helada, no lo aguanto. El peso en su vientre lo hizo balancearse. De un momento a otro Relena le apretó el estómago con violencia para limpiar todo rastro de sangre y semen de su interior: cosa que logro.

Trowa escucho el grito agónico, pero no se acercó a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Puso algo de música y uso la laptop que siempre dejaba en esa casa para ponerse a adelantar trabajo.

Al cabo de una hora, Relena le trajo a los pies a un Heero oliendo a limpio: aroma a naranjo o algo parecido. Su piel estaba roja y sus ojos dilatados. Se le veía herido y excitado. Debía de admitir que su esposa era un tantito diabólica cuando se ponía celosa. ¿Pero que esperaba? Heero era perfecto, apuesto e inteligente. Lógico que Relena se pusiera celosa, tenía mucho que perder. Relena debía de amarlo tanto como para soportar al amante, a los desplantes y muchas otras cosas más.

-por fin está limpio. Querido si vas a tirartelo, asegúrate de que cuando te lo cojas este limpio. Luego llegas conmigo y siempre apestas a He-chan. Y eso no me gusta.

-que adecuado ¿no? El que tú lo limpiaras - soltó de una forma cínica, que de estar en sus cinco sentidos hasta a Heero le haría vomitar

-tómalo como un regalo, una ofrenda de paz por lo de Wu Fei

-uno echo por mi amada esposa - dijo sin emoción - ¿qué le has dado?

-un afrodisíaco y en su interior un vibrador. Te deje la piel de lo más sensible. - eso notó, pensó Trowa. De seguro Heero lloraría apenas lo tocará - podrás divertirte toda la noche. Ahora si podrás tratarlo con cuanta delicadeza quieras, sentirá el mismo dolor a como si fueran puños o papel de lija - como debe de ser. Pensó de forma celosa

Treize abrió la puerta y se encontró con esa imagen. La sangre le hirvió pero se quedó estático. No se le echaría encima a ninguno de los dos. Él que dejo a Wu Fei sano y salvo en su casa y esos dos haciendo una carnicería de su Ada. ¡No tenían perdón! Esos miserables que seguían siendo los monstruos que no los dejarían escapar nunca, no tenían redención.

Trowa tomo la mano de su esposa y la condujo afuera. Ambos se fueron, ya era tarde. El sol estaba por morir ese día.

Treize se le acerco a su Ada, quiso abrazarlo pero Heero no se dejó: le dijo que no soportaba estar de rodillas en el frío piso, pero que aguantaría menos estar en su cama: que todo el cuerpo le ardía. Treize noto que su Ada está bajo el influjo de una droga y que está ya hacia estragos en su cuerpo. Retiro el vibrador cubierto de sangre de Heero y trato de untarle vitacilina en la piel sin flaquear. Cosa difícil. Lo estaba curando, pero su Ada sufría con eso.

Por primera vez escuchaba a su pá quejarse y llorar. Siempre lo había evitado: sin importar que fuera lo que pasara, pero ahora...parecía que lograron romperlo. Sencillamente sabía que su Ada ya se había cansado de soportar tanto.

-no hay perdón para ellos. No lo hay. -aseguro con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

Notas de la autora:

Esta historia va lenta en los primeros tres capítulos, pido paciencia a los que se animaron a darle una oportunidad a este trabajito.

Díganme sus opiniones, que seguro me ayudan a mejorar un monton.


End file.
